<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and found by floatingaway4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815651">Lost and found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4'>floatingaway4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Lessons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The family we choose for ourselves is more important than the one we were born into; that people have to earn our respect and trust, not have it handed to them simply because of genetics.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>--Charles de Lint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Private Lessons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So many people asked for more about Caleb....I hope the people who asked for this like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex, come on, we can’t be late,” Henry calls up the steps. </p><p> </p><p>Alex runs down the stairs, tie in hand. “Okay, okay, let’s go. I’ll put this on in the car.” Together, they herd the kids out the door and only run back in twice for things they (Alex) forgot. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we talk about the fact that I got myself and two children dressed in relatively formal clothing and you--”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Alex says, holding up a palm. They lovingly shove their children into the back seat of the waiting car. Alex ties his tie while Henry buckles Jamie into his carseat and then texts that they’re on their way. “Sorry, babe, I should’ve known better than to go into the office on a Saturday.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry leans over to kiss Alex’s cheek while he's texting. “It’s okay. You’ve got a lot going on at work. I just don’t want to be late for this.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles at his husband proudly. “I know,” he says quietly. “How cool is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry can’t help but smile too. </p><p> </p><p>There was a time when Henry's life was defined by loss. Now his life is defined by everything he has found. </p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>Cara’s business had taken off and she had even been able to hire a staff of instructors to send out to people’s homes. But even when she got busy with the administrative end of things, she still made time for Henry and Alex. They were both more than proficient in the kitchen now, thanks to her, but she still came over once in a while to hang out and have drinks. She helped the kids start a little garden on the rooftop deck, with the promise they had to eat whatever they grew. And as a special favor, she’d taught Henry and Alex to each make fancy dinners for special occasions. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere along the way, Caleb and Henry had become really close. Caleb had started out sitting in their living room during cooking lessons, staring at his phone, grunting and rolling his eyes when anyone spoke to him. But Henry had connected with this angry, moody kid, just like he did with the kids at the shelter. And thank God he did, because one night when he was 15 and had a fight with his dad during a weekend visit, Caleb ran away. Cara was hysterical. They all knew the statistics on teen runaways, queer runaways...hell, Henry could practically quote them. So Henry and Alex were insanely grateful and relieved that in a city that could be dangerous for someone so vulnerable, Caleb had run to them. </p><p> </p><p>When Caleb showed up at their door, wet from the rain and crying like a scene from a bad teen movie, they’d just let him in with no questions and no judgement. Henry brought him sweats to change into while Alex called Cara to let her know he was there and safe. And when Alex walked back into the room, Henry was hugging Caleb and whispering something to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird timing, because they’d just chosen a surrogate and were getting all the legal paperwork ready to become parents. He wouldn’t have said it out loud all the way back then, but Alex had known from the day they visited the cancer ward that Henry would be a good dad. Thing was, he wasn’t just good with kids, Henry was fucking <em> magic </em> with them. Alex wasn’t as sure about his own parenting abilities, but watching him comfort Caleb... Hell, Alex could do almost anything with Henry by his side. </p><p> </p><p>After that, the visits with his dad more or less stopped and Caleb was just... <em> around</em>. They all watched him grow from an obnoxious teenager into a charming young man.  He started coming to some of the group activities at the shelter, which had expanded to include not just the displaced residents but anyone who felt drawn to participate. He came over to the brownstone for movie nights and game nights and just to hang out. By the time their kids were old enough to call him Uncle Caleb, he and his mother were both part of the family. </p><p> </p><p>His grades had gone up when Alex started tutoring him in math. (Henry tutored him in English, but sometimes Alex had to remind him to translate things into “not genius level.“)  He’d gone to NYU, completely on his own merit (but the recommendation letter from Alex didn’t hurt). He majored in American history, even though he didn’t really know what he was going to do with it. And he dated a few guys before he met a cute graduate research assistant his junior year. The first time Caleb brought Stephen by the house for dinner, Alex knew. After they left, he leaned against the counter while they were cleaning up the kitchen and told Henry, “This one’s for real.” </p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>The car pulls up to the side entrance of the park and they see Cara waving.  She hugs them all and they start walking towards the music and noise, their bodyguards following at a respectful distance. Alex picks up Jamie so they can walk faster. “Babe, carry her, would you? Her shoes are going to get all messed up in the grass.” Henry lifts Ellie into his left arm so he can talk to Cara, who’s walking on his right. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he here?” Henry asks cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>Cara shakes her head briskly. “Nope. Once an asshole, always an asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Caleb doing with that?” Henry asks. </p><p> </p><p>“He thought he might change his mind, but I think mostly he knew his dad wasn’t going to suddenly become a good person.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know if he came I would happily--” Henry starts. </p><p> </p><p>Cara whips around to face him, her heel taking a divot out of the grass. Henry throws up one hand, partly in defense and partly in submission. </p><p> </p><p>“If he showed up now, I’d sit his ass in the very back row. He’s said horrible things to and about his son. I don’t owe him anything, Henry, and …” she tears up but they can see her suck it up. “And neither do you. Caleb told you what he wanted…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I need to talk to you guys.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s up?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to ask Stephen to marry me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Caleb! That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know mom is going to be all over this wedding. She wants to do all the organizing and the catering, obviously. I also know dad isn’t going to come. And the thing is, Henry, you’ve been like a dad to me, I mean, I know you’re not old enough to be my dad but ...you’ve still felt like a dad..when...when I needed one. So, I would love it, if you, well, if you want...would you walk mom down the aisle? And then you and Alex could sit with my mom in the front row. Where the parents sit. If you want--” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I would, we--” Henry was already crying when he reached for Alex’s hand--”we would be honored, Caleb.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After Caleb left, Alex noticed Henry staring into space. He dropped the laundry basket, sat next to him on the couch, and rubbed his neck. "Hey." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Henry turned to face him and Alex recognized the look in his eyes. Over the years he's learned that sometimes Henry needs to talk, and sometimes he just needs Alex to cut through the anxious, insecure chatter in his head. He let his hand slide up into Henry's hair. "S</em> <em>weetheart, y</em> <em>ou're a great father, and your dad would be proud of the man you've become." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Henry opened his mouth a little, probably to question or protest, but thought better of it and instead wrapped Alex in a hug. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony starts and Henry escorts Cara down the aisle to their seats. Alex gets a video and is so proud he could burst. Ellie charms everyone as the flower girl, dramatically dropping rose petals down the aisle, just like at the rehearsal. Jamie does his ring bearing duties and comes to sit on Henry’s lap, burying his face in his dad’s arm. Alex reaches over and tugs off his jacket, then gently rubs his back. Henry strokes his dark curls and whispers something to him, until Jamie turns his head just enough to watch the rest of the ceremony. They’ve been noticing as he gets older that Jamie might look like Alex but has Henry's shyer personality.  Ellie, of course, is the spitting image of Henry but has Alex’s outgoing nature and smartass attitude. Genetics are funny, unpredictable things. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Caleb and Stephen are saying their vows, Alex and Henry are both teary, remembering their own wedding. The vows they wrote themselves, the crazy energy of the reception, Alex dancing in circles around Henry and lip-sync serenading him in his chair when Henry just couldn’t keep up with him anymore. Henry begging June or Nora to dance with Alex when he was out of breath and needed to rest. Hanging on each other for the last slow dance, sweaty and disheveled, not wanting it to end even though hardly anyone was left in the ballroom. Taking off at 3 am, in a car this time, to visit the V&amp;A and dance there, too, this time as a married couple. </p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, everyone moves under a second white tent set up with tables and a dance floor. Cara’s staff has put out champagne and little plates of food. Henry and Alex each give a toast, following Cara and Stephen's dad. The newlyweds have their first dance together, to an acoustic version of “What a Wonderful World” played by a friend of theirs, and then everyone joins them on the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>Alex and Henry dance with each of the grooms and then with Cara. They notice some of the boys’ NYU friends staring at them nervously, so Alex walks over and asks if any of them want to dance. Most of them want to dance with a real live prince, but a couple of the girls are big Ellen Claremont fans. Ellie convinces Jamie to dance with her, and then asks most of the guests to dance, including their security people. Alex has to hurry over and gently remind her that they’re working. Jamie seems content to eat cake and be coddled over by Cara’s mother and sister. Alex gets some cute pictures of both kids, including his favorite of Ellie dancing with the grooms to “Mamma Mia.” </p><p> </p><p>Like they always do, Henry and Alex eventually find their way back to each other. While they’re slow dancing, Alex leans in to whisper, “If this is how it feels now, I can't imagine what it will be like when our kids get married.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s never happening,” Henry says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we aren’t contributing to the heteronormative wedding industrial complex?” Alex asks. </p><p> </p><p>“No, because I’m going to lock her in a tower and send him away to a monastery.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex lets his head fall onto Henry’s chest. “Sure, babe. I love it when you go all evil fairy tale prince.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry straightens up a little and glares down at Alex. “I’m amused that you think I’m joking.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs and snuggles his head under Henry’s chin. “I love you, your highness.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Henry says into his hair, “American commoner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Alex rolls his head back and forth on Henry's chest before he looks up and lifts his left hand from Henry’s hip. He wriggles his fingers in front of Henry’s face. “I’m a royal by marriage. Wanna kiss my ring?”  </p><p> </p><p>Henry does. </p><p> </p><p>Later, they’re standing at a tall white table, watching the other guests mingle. The sun is setting, making everything look warm and hazy. Jamie has nearly fallen asleep, probably in a cake coma. Ellie is losing steam, sitting next to Cara and talking about something they both find funny. Alex is sipping at his third glass of champagne when he notices Henry giving him an odd look. He looks down to see if he spilled something on himself. “What?” he asks, a little nervous that he can’t immediately interpret Henry’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>Henry reaches over to gently take Alex’s hand. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“For what?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry takes a deep breath. “Alex, I am in awe of the life I have, and I only have it because of you. So, thank you.” He tightens his grip. “Thank you for finding me worth fighting for, all those years ago.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Baby,</em>” Alex says and immediately tears up. It’s been an emotional day but Henry has always been able to do this to him. </p><p> </p><p>Alex had been starting to wonder if Cara forgot to tell the DJ, but just then the music changes and the opening bass chords of “My Girl” come blaring from the speakers. Henry looks over at Alex as surprise turns to a knowing, grateful smile. Ellie stops what she’s doing and bolts across the tent to jump in Henry’s arms. “Daddy! It’s our song!” </p><p> </p><p>Henry picks her up and twirls her around on the dance floor, while they take turns singing the words. Alex looks over at Cara and sees her grinning too. He gets a video clip to send to the grandparents and a few stills for himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’ll show one at Ellie’s wedding, if and when Henry decides to let her out of the tower. </p><p> </p><p>***********************************</p><p> </p><p>As the grooms are leaving, Alex and Henry corner them near their waiting limo. “Enjoy your honeymoon,” Alex says with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Stephen assures him, kissing his husband on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Henry hug each of them and then Alex hits Henry on the arm, like he just remembered...like this all wasn’t carefully orchestrated and planned weeks ago. “Oh! Our gift! We should give you our gift now!” </p><p> </p><p>Stephen has the same look Alex had after his own wedding, like all he wanted was to be alone in a room with a bed and his husband, and honestly the bed was optional. “There’s no rush, it can wait, really.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry slides an envelope out of his inside pocket. “No, you’re going to want this before tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Caleb opens it and finds a lovely card congratulating them on their marriage. “Thanks, guys, it’s--” He opens the card and starts reading Henry’s loopy cursive. When he doesn’t say anything else, Stephen peeks over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Alex bumps Henry’s shoulder with his. He knew this was a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>Caleb looks up and blinks, like he can’t quite believe what he just read. “You paid for our honeymoon?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry and Alex both nod. “It was tricky,” Henry explains, “but once we convinced you to let Cara make the reservations, it was easier for us to pay for it without you finding out.” </p><p> </p><p>“But...” he looks at Stephen, stunned. “Mom said she got some kind of business discount on flights and hotels,” Caleb stammers. </p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles, pats Caleb on the shoulder, and looks him straight in the eye. “Your mom lied.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry leans in, looking a little nervous. Alex notices and moves his hand to rest on Henry’s lower back, just for a little extra reassurance. “I’m not your father, Caleb, but it felt like something a man might do for his, erm, for his son, so…” </p><p> </p><p>Caleb stares at him for a half-second before he grabs Henry in a weepy hug. “Thank you. Really,” he pulls back and then hugs Alex too. “Both of you. For everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex bites his lip, proud of what they pulled off. He wraps an arm tight around Henry’s waist. “We upgraded you to first class, too. Now get out of here. Enjoy your trip.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few more goodbye hugs and thank yous, the limo pulls away and Alex turns to really look at his husband. He has a flash of them in the future, the kids older, Henry with a little silver in his hair, a few wrinkles and laugh lines on his perfect face, but always the same loving look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>When he was younger, Alex loved noise and parties and staying out late. He was the one who enjoyed the big, dramatic, public moments, who pushed and pressed until he got everyone’s attention, got whatever he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe he’s getting old, or settled, but he’s come to love these quieter moments too. The daily buzz he gets from just being together, from having this life, with these people...the families they were born into, the family they created, and the family they chose. </p><p> </p><p>Alex reaches up and smooths his palm over Henry’s cheek. He doesn’t say anything, not with words anyway. He just jerks his head back toward the tent, toward their exhausted children. Toward a mellow Saturday night at home, watching tv with his husband. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Henry nods, reaching up to hold Alex’s hand to his cheek. “Let’s go home, love.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this part of a series instead of a second chapter, because I may decide to write more about these particular characters at different points in time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>